Listen to me
by ShaitaanLove
Summary: Captain America is angry at his girl. And she is trying everything to make amends. Will he listen to her? Or is it the end for them? It is a one shot involving cap and my oc. I do not own anything.


It is just a one shot about Captain America and my OC. I do not own anything. Marvel owns every character, captain, avengers, loki and all. Please ignore any spelling or grammar mistakes.

?POV

I called him for the fifth time since this morning. He was not picking up the phone. He never picks up the phone whenever I call. He is punishing me and this is the worst kind of punishment. Steve, please pick up the phone. I will try to call him again few minutes later.

It has been more than two months since I last talked to steve, my boyfriend, correction ex boyfriend. He made it clear. More than two months since that dreadful night. That night when I lost everything because of my stupidity. I have called him every day, multiple times each day. Just to get disappointed over and over.

You only realize someone's value once you have lost them. I understood this statement now. I have lost steve and I have never felt so alone, so lost. He was my sunshine, the light in my life. He loved me so much as I loved him. I still love him. I just hope that he still loves me too. However, I suspect otherwise.

My thoughts drifted to that night when steve left me. The pain and hurt in his eyes killed me from the inside. The betrayal in his eyes burned me. The anger in his eyes stabbed me to my core. And I was the reason for all those emotions swirling in his eyes. It was my fault.

I tried to make it right. God knows I have tried. I have called him hundreds of times. I went to his apartment numerous times. But he was never there. Even if he was, he never opened the door. No matter how many times I banged on his door.

I tried everything. I pleaded. I begged. I screamed. I cried. But nothing worked.

Nothing made him open the door. I would anything just to see him again, to hear his voice again. He can scream at me for all I care. I just want him back.

I have left countless messages on his phones, text and voice included. He never replies. He never returns my calls. His silence is his punishment.

Punishment for kissing the other guy. Punishment for kissing loki.

I kissed loki and I deeply regret that. I regret that kiss every second and I will regret it for the rest of my life. I was steve's girl, as he called me. He even introduced me as his girl. But I broke his trust. I kissed loki at one of tony's parties.

I was drunk because I was too happy with my promotion. Steve tried to stop me from drinking but I just shrugged off his concerns. Needless to say, too soon I was drunk. I was dancing with thor, asgardian style. I was having the time of my life.

Most of the guest had left. It was just the avengers and few people from the shield.

Steve was sitting with tony and natasha, probably discussing about a new mission. While dancing with thor, I felt him stop and talk to someone else. I just wanted to dance, so I did not care what he was doing. In the very next moment, I felt a light touch on my shoulders. I turned to look and there he was, loki.

He gave me his famous smirk and asked for a dance. I just shrugged and nodded. I should have said no. I was not in the right state of mind. But I was also drunk. So nothing made sense for me at that moment. A slow song came up, so we stepped close and danced slowly.

With new found closeness, I noticed loki, really noticed him. He was kind of hot. And that smirk of his. Damn that made him even hotter. Those lips. I remember thinking 'Why is he smirking?'. But my thoughts never went too far from that because loki leaned. But he stopped, few inches away from my face. His gaze flickering between my eyes and lips.

I do not know what came over me. But I leaned forward and kissed him. I kissed loki. And, with that, I lit up everything steve and I had. I do not remember how long the kiss lasted. All I heard was a loud gasp. I broke the kiss to look toward the noise. It was pepper who had gasped.

Everyone was looking at us. They all saw me kissing loki. But I only had steve on my mind. My eyes scanned the room for him. And when I found him, I almost wished I never had. His beautiful blue eyes had so many emotions, emotions that broke my heart. As I broke his heart with my actions. All the happiness, buzz from alcohol gone in few seconds.

'Steve' I whispered. But he turned on his heels and left. I was too shocked to do anything. Anger burning in the eyes of tony, natasha, sam and thor had me flinching. I stepped away from loki and ran after steve. I was a bit dizzy because of all the alcohol I had consumed.

I was too late to find steve. He was gone. I knew I was in no condition to find him. I hailed a cab and went back to my apartment. I cried to sleep. Next morning, when I woke up, the heartbreak was stronger than my hangover. That is when the calling started. I called him whole day, but he never picked up. In that afternoon, I went to his apartment, but he was not there. I called him continuously the next day too. Went to his apartment again and again and again. Called him over and over. Cried every night.

Now, two months later, I am still calling him, trying to see him. But he avoids me like plague. I tried to reach out to him at the stark tower, at every place he goes. But never got to see him.

I found myself at his apartment again in the evening. I knocked at the door hoping that he would open it. 'Steve, please open the door' I whispered. 'I am sorry steve. I am so sorry. It was stupid. But please let me explain. Please listen to me. Just one time' I begged.

After some long minutes, I realized that he will not open the door. I turned to left when I heard the heavenly voice of a door opening. I whirled back to see steve standing in his doorway looking at me with narrowed eyes. I gave him a small smile in relief.

'Come in' he invited.

This is it. This is my chance and I am not going to ruin it. I am going to make things right. I will make it up to him. And this time, I won't do anything stupid. Like kissing a god because I have my god right in front of me.

Review guys. Let me know what you think of this one shot. Or you can PM me.


End file.
